The Battle for the Serpent Stone
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Cobra sets their sights on an Egyptian artifact known as the Apophis Stone, The Joes must find it before Cobra does so they enlist the help of Lara Croft the Tomb Raider. Disclaimer: I don't own GIJOE or Tomb Raider
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this story is based on The fan film , but in this version I decided to Crossover with Tomb Raider.

* * *

 **The Pit, Location uknown**

Duke is briefing the Joes about their new mission, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Beachhead, And Tunnel Rat are listening as Duke explains the details of their next mission

"The Artifact that we're going after is an ancient stone that belongs to Apophis the Egyptian God of Chaos" said Duke explaining

The other Joes seemed bored as they continue to listen

"The Apophis Stone was believed to have possessed some kind of mystical power that can deliver chaos and destruction" said Duke

"Sounds like something out of a Indiana Jones Movie" said Tunnel Rat

"Well according our Intel it's believed that Cobra wants this Stone, Which is why we need to find it before they do" said Duke

"Where is the Stone Located?" asked Scarlett

"The Stone was stolen by Genghis Kahn ruler of the Mongol Empire, so one would assume that it located somewhere in the mountains of Mongolia" said Duke

"Oh great, a boring treasure hunt" said Beachhead

"That's right Wayne, this is a treasure hunt" said Duke

Hawk gets up to address the Joes with some more information

"To ensure that you find the stone quicker I recruited a well known Archaeologist and treasure hunter to assist you" he said

"Who is he?" asked Beachhead

"Well her name is Lara Croft" Hawk responded

"Lara Croft? The Tomb Raider?" asked Tunnel Rat with excitement

"Yes, Lara Croft will be assisting you on this mission" Hawk responded

"You know this Lara Croft?" asked Scarlett

"Only by reputation, she is one of the best archaeologists in the world, she has explored many caves and ruins all over the globe that's how she got the nickname The Tomb Raider" said Tunnel Rat

"Wait, can we trust her? What if she tries to steal the stone for herself you know how greedy those treasure hunters are" said Beachhead

"Don't worry Beach, Lara Croft has plenty of money" said Tunnel Rat

"He's right Lady Croft is the daughter of the late Lord Richard Croft of England who was one of the wealthiest men in the world." Said Hawk

"This woman has all this money and she spends her time in jungles and desserts?" asked Scarlett

"Come on Scarlett she's no Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan or the Kardashians she's cultured and very intellectual" said Tunnel Rat

"Sounds like you have a crush there Tunnel Rat" said Scarlett teasing

"All right, Suit up and get ready because you will be meeting Lady Croft at her home at 0200 hours" said Hawk

 **Croft Manor, Surrey England**

A few hours later the Joes arrive at Croft Manor, they landed the plane on the huge lawn in front of the huge Mansion. They exit the plane and take in the sights of the scenery of the large estate

"Wow look at this place it is absolutely amazing" said Scarlett

"You were right Tunnel Rat, she is loaded" said Beachhead

The Joes are greeted by Winston the Butler as he goes up to them

"You must be the Joes , Lady Croft has been expecting you" he said

Winston goes to summon Lara; she comes out dressed in her usual attire a white tank top with shorts with gun holsters. Her hair is in a braided ponytail, The Male Joes look an awe of the young woman's beauty

"Hello there, I am Lara Croft

"Nice to meet you Lady Croft, I am Duke this is Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, and Beachhead and somewhere around here is Snake Eyes" said Duke introducing the team

Snake Eyes suddenly appeared behind Lara startling her to point that she takes out her guns, he extends his hand and she puts away her guns and shakes his hand

"Well it's nice to meet you all I'm sure we're going to get along just fine" she said

"I hope so Lady Croft" said Duke

"Please you can all me Lara, shall we go?"

"Yes we can" Duke responded

"Goodbye Winston, I'll be back soon" said Lara waving to her Butler as she and the Joes board the plane and take off


	2. Chapter 2

**Altai Moutains, Mongolia**

Major Bludd and Firefly are awaiting the arrival of the Cobra Jet; he takes out his binoculars and spots it. The jet lands on the dirt as Crimson guards exit the jet with a man wearing a white suit, glasses and a safari hat being escorted off by two of the crimson guards. Bludd immediately recognizes the man and goes up to him

"Hello Werner, nice to see that you made it" he said

Werner Von Croy is a world famous archaeologist who has scoured the world searching for great treasure by some unscrupulous tactics. When he finds ancient artifacts instead of turning it over to the museums he keeps them for himself

"Sebastian Bludd is that you?" he asked

"Yes Werner it's your old friend" Bludd responded

"Why I am I here?" asked Werner

"You're here because you owe me a favor, after all the jobs I've done for you as a hired mercenary" he responded

"I've paid you in full every time" said Werner

"Yes, but there's one more thing I need from you" said Bludd

"And what would that be?" he asked

"To find the Apophis stone" Bludd responded

"The Apophis stone? Why that artifact is forbidden because of the power it possesses" said Werner

"I know that's why Cobra Commander wants it" said Bludd

"I don't like the Idea of working with terrorists" said Bludd

"Oh Werner, terrorists is what world leaders call people who rebels against them" he said

"All right I'm in" said Werner

"Splendid I knew you see things my way, Oh and Werner I would think twice about double crossing us, you see Cobra has a way with dealing with double crossers and let's just say it won't end well for you" threatened Bludd

* * *

The Joes are the plane heading to Mongolia, Tunnel Rat sees Lara reading a book he takes the opportunity and goes over and sits next to her

"I just want to say that I admire your work and being somewhat of a Tomb Raider myself I was thinking during the mission we can compare notes" said Tunnel Rat

"Well that sounds wonderful" Lara responded

"See what I tell you he's so into her" said Scarlett whispering to Beachhead

"I know he's acting like a pathetic school boy" said Beachhead

"Well guys I just spoke to Ace and we should be approaching Mongolia in the next five minutes" said Duke

"I've been reading about the Apophis stone and I now understand why Cobra wants it because if they succeed in attaining it they could have the power to rule the world" said Lara

"Which is what Cobra always wanted" said Scarlett

"And knowing those snake bastards they won't stop until they find the damn thing or die trying" said Beachhead

"According to the map the area is very large which will make finding the stone almost next to impossible" said Tunnel Rat

"Well then we have our work cut out for us" said Duke

Finally the plane flies over Mongolia, the Joes along with Lara grab their parachutes and jumped out the plane

"Yo Joe" they all shouted as their parachutes open


	3. Chapter 3

The Joes land in the Altai Mountains of Mongolia, they take off their parachutes and grab their weapons and started the search. They take in the sights of the amazing atmosphere surrounding them

"Wow this place is amazing" said Scarlett

"You know growing up as Trinidadian Chinese I've heard stories about Mongolia from my grandparents on how beautiful this place is and they were right" said Tunnel Rat

"Altai means Gold Mountain in Chinese" said Lara

"You mean there's gold on these mountains?" asked Beachhead

"There has been rumors of gold mines, but none were ever found" Lara responded

"The Altai mountains are surrounded by five other countries Asia, Russia, China and Kazakhstan" said Scarlett

"All right everyone this is a mission not an excursion, we need to find the Apophis Stone. So Lara you're the expert what do we do?" asked Duke

"Well according to the book the stone is believed to be hidden in a cave in one of the mountains" she said

"With all these damn mountains how are we going to find that rock?" asked Beachhead

"It's simple we do detective work by looking clues even if they seem insignificant" said Lara

"You mean like that" said Tunnel rat pointing at a farm up ahead

The Joes walk up to the farm, they crouch in the bushes as they watch an elderly man who appears to be Asian or Chinese. With him was a little girl who looks to be about five or six years old.

"We should talk to them" said Lara

"Is that a good Idea?" asked Scarlett

"In my experience the locals can be very helpful" she responded

"All right let's go" said Duke

"Wait, we can't all go we might frighten them" said Lara

"All right then Lara, you and Tunnel Rat go talk to them" ordered Duke

Lara and Tunnel Rat goes up to the house and knocks on the door and when the man answered the door Tunnel Rat started speaking Chinese

"You Lara" the man responded

"Wait, you speak English?" asked Tunnel Rat stunned

"Yes, and you are Lara Croft Richard's daughter" said the man

"You know who I am and my father?" she asked

"Richard is old friend and I am Chen" he responded

"So my father was here?" she asked

"A long time ago we climb mountain and search cave" said Chen

As they continue to talk the little girl walks in and shows Lara a photograph

"Oh my God" said Lara

"What is it?" asked Tunnel Rat

"It's a picture of me and my father when I was little" she responded

"This is Suzy my granddaughter" said Chen

"We are looking for the Apophis Stone, do you know anything about that?" asked Tunnel Rat

"The Forbidden Stone must stay hidden" he responded

"Please Chen you must help us" begged Lara

"I'm sorry I can't" said Chen

Lara and Tunnel Rat goes outside and meet up with the other Joes and fill them in on what happened inside the house.

"So now what? How are we going to find the damn rock now?" asked Beachhead

"Wait a minute, Lara your father came here a lot according to Chen right?" asked Tunnel Rat

"What are you getting at?" she asked

"All those Rock climbing and trekking through caves and your father an Archaeologist didn't find anything" said Tunnel Rat

"Your right, my father had to have found something" said Lara

"Are you two saying that your Father hid clues?" asked Duke

"Where in that big ass mansion?" asked Beachhead

"No Beach, they're here" Tunnel Rat responded

"Yes, but where? Asked Scarlett

Lara looks around the farm and spots a well in the yard

"The Well, the clues are in the well!" said Lara

They run over to the Well, Lara volunteers to go down as she wraps a rope around her waist and the Joes lower her down into the well. Inside the well Lara checked the wall for an opening she pushed one of the bricks revealing an opening inside were ancient scrolls, she takes them out and puts them in her bag. The Joes pull her out of the well when suddenly soldiers dressed in black surrounds them with their guns drawn. A blonde woman comes out and greets them

"Hello Lara nice to see you" she said

"Do you know this woman?" asked Tunnel Rat

"Yes, I do hello Amanda" said Lara

Amanda Evert was once Lara's best friend now sworn enemy. She has encountered Lara on many occasions which always results her trying to kill her.

"Now Lara, be a good girl and hand over the scrolls" she demanded

"Not on your life Blondie" said Beachhead

"What about their lives" Amanda responded

One of Amanda's mercenaries brings out Chen and Suzy holding them at gunpoint

"Let them go, they're innocent" Lara demanded

"I will when you hand over the scrolls so I can retrieve the Apophis Stone" Lara demanded

In a quick sudden motion Snake Eyes takes out one of his knives and hurls at one of the mercenaries catching him between the eyes. The Joes takes out their weapons and began firing, Bullets are flying everywhere as a firefight ensues. Lara rolls out and fires her two pistols taking out two of the mercenaries. Duke, Beachhead and Tunnel takes out multiple soldiers. Scarlett hits one of the Mercenaries with a flying side kick and leg sweeps another, Snake eyes takes out the remaining mercenaries when he slices them with his katana. Amanda finds herself now all alone Lara goes up to her

"What are you waiting for? Kill me Lara" Yelled Amanda

"Bitch I'm not going to kill you, I have other plans" said Lara as she strikes her with a kick to face knocking her out

They grabbed her and put her in the well, Amanda wakes up screaming

"You can't leave me in here" she yelled

"Don't worry we called more of our people to come and take you in" said Duke

"Wow, and I thought Baroness was a Bitch" said Scarlett


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day the Joes and Lara decided to set up camp and call it a day, Lara and Tunnel rat were looking over the scrolls trying to find the next clue in finding the Apophis Stone

"These Scrolls are written in Egyptian" said Lara

"It's going to take awhile" said Tunnel Rat

Tunnel Rat has become smitten with the young archaeologist; he couldn't help but admire Lara's striking beauty.

"Once we figure out what the scrolls means, we should be able to find the stone" said Lara

"I hope so because if Cobra finds the stone first we're in big trouble" said Scarlett

"Let's hope not the fate of the world depends on us" said Duke

It starting to get dark so Duke suggested that everyone gets some sleep because the next day could bring more danger and excitement

"Snake, you and Beachhead will take the first watch" ordered Duke

Inside the tent Scarlett notices Lara's guns and her Bow and Arrow Lara walks in and catches her admiring her arsenal

"Quite impressive, I worked with a lot of scientists and none of them are as skilled as you" said Scarlett

"I learned to survive especially after my parents died in a plane crash" said Lara

"I'm sorry" said Scarlett

"The Bow and Arrow I made myself, anyone can pull a trigger, but it takes skill to master the bow" said Lara showing her the Bow

"I couldn't agree more that's why I use the Crossbow" said Scarlett

Lara takes out two bottles of water and tosses one to Scarlett; the two ladies open the bottle and propose a toast

"To survival" said Lara

"To survival" Scarlett repeated

A few hours later Duke wakes up and finds Lara outside reading the scrolls, he goes up to her and joins her and the two start talking

"You're still up?" asked Duke

"I'm just trying to figure out these scrolls, trying to stay ahead of Cobra" she responded

"That's why we hired you" said Duke

"I think Tunnel Rat has a little crush on me" said Lara

"Is it that obvious? I'll talk to him" said Duke

"I think it's kind of cute" said Lara

"I can't blame him, you're not exactly the typical Heiress" said Duke

"Oh you mean the ones that spend daddy's money and have a reality show?"Said Lara

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stereotype" said Duke apologizing

"That's okay, and you guys are different from most military organizations that I encountered, you're not trigger happy Neanderthals "said Lara

"Okay I deserve that, good night Lara" said Duke

"Good night Duke" she responded

* * *

At the Cobra camp Major Bludd comes out of his tent and checks on Werner who was reading the map

"How are we doing Werner?" he asked

"I've been studying this map and I can't seem to figure out where the Stone could be located it could be anywhere on these mountains" he responded

"Well you better keep trying, there's a lot at stake here not for Cobra, but for you as well, your life literally depends on finding that stone" said Bludd

Firefly approaches Major Bludd to tell him some bad news

"The Joes are here" he said

"Damn it, they must know that we're after the stone" said Bludd

"They also have a woman with them an archaeologist" said Firefly

"Wait, this woman is she young Mid 20's brown hair in a pony tail wearing a tank top and shorts?" asked Werner

"Yes, that's her" Firefly responded

"You know her Werner?"

"Yes her name is Lara Croft one of my best students I taught her everything I know" Werner responded

"Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider, the Joes are after the stone too" said Bludd

"Should we take them out?" asked Firefly

"No I think we should wait until we're close to the Stone, then we take them out when they least expect it" said Bludd


	5. Chapter 5

The Next morning Duke wakes up and finds Tunnel Rat already up, he goes outside and prepares food for Lara. Duke watches him and decides to take the opportunity to talk to him

"Good morning Tunnel Rat" he said

"Hey Duke, I'm just preparing a little breakfast for Lara, she should be up any minute" Tunnel Rat responded

"I think you're a little too infatuated with her" said Duke

"Isn't she amazing? She's Smart, strong and not to mention smoking hot" said Tunnel Rat

"This needs to stop, I need you to focus on the mission" yelled Duke

"Are you saying that I can't do my job?" said Tunnel Rat

"Not when you're acting like a star struck teenager" said Duke as he continues to yell

"I don't see you having this discussion with Scarlett and Snake Eyes or Flint and Lady Jaye" Tunnel rat responded

"Because they know how to separate the missions from their personal lives" said Duke

Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Beachhead hears the yelling and come out of their tents

"Look Duke, I respect you as a Soldier and as a leader, but you need to stay the hell out of my love life" said Tunnel Rat as he storms off

"Damn, that Boy fell hard" said Beachhead

Lara comes out of her tent dressed in her turquoise tank top revealing her muscular torso and tan shorts

"I have Good news and Bad news" she said

"What is it?" asked Scarlett

"Well I was able to decipher the scrolls and there's another scroll missing" Lara responded

"Then we have to find it" said Duke

"I think that we can double our chances of finding it if we split up" said Lara

"All right, we'll split in teams of twos, Scarlett and Snake Eyes, Beachhead and Tunnel Rat and Me and Lara" ordered duke

"Why you son of a bitch!" yelled Tunnel Rat

"Hey, Watch it Tunnel Rat don't make me cite you for insubordination" yelled Duke

Beachhead steps in between them and nudges Tunnel Rat along as the Joes split up to look for the missing scroll. Tunnel Rat is furious as he and Beachhead walk along the trail

"Can you believe Duke?" asked Tunnel Rat

"Oh no you're not dragging my ass into this Soap Opera Bullshit" said Beachhead

Suddenly Crimson Vipers comes out of the bushes and start firing at them. Beachhead and Tunnel Rat scramble for cover as they return fire. Beachhead fires his rifle catching as many of the vipers as he can, Tunnel Rat goes behind one of them and slit the throat. They started to get overwhelmed and outgunned.

On another part of the Mountains Scarlett and Snake eyes walking along the trail, when they spot Crimson vipers. Snake eyes comes out of the bushes and slices them with ease with his sword. He turns around and sees Firefly holding Scarlett at knife point

"Come on Snake, I know you're smarter than this you're not going to risk her life" said Firefly

Snake Eyes realized that he had no choice, but to surrender so he dropped his sword as more vipers tackle him to the ground. The Vipers take them to join the others, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Beachhead and Tunnel have all been captured, and they are led to an open area where they are met by Major Bludd and Werner Von Croy

"Hello Joes, we finally meet here" said Bludd

"Shall we kill them?" asked Firefly

"Not Yet Firefly" he responded

"Where's Lara?" asked Werner

"Don't worry we have men looking for her" said Bludd

"I swear Bludd, if you hurt her, I'll kill you" yelled Tunnel Rat

Duke and Lara are walking along the trail searching for the missing scroll

"I heard you and Tunnel Rat arguing earlier I feel so bad the last thing I wanted was to cause tension on your team" said Lara

"That's okay, we'll work it out" said Duke

Suddenly vipers come out from behind trees and started firing at them, Lara takes out her two pistols and started firing back killing a few of them. Duke kills more of them with his pistol, but more Vipers started to show up so they decided to run. They ran down the trail with vipers right behind them, they come to a wooden bridge and they get half way across when more vipers show up. So they try to turn back, but they found themselves trapped in the middle of the bridge

"We need to jump" Lara suggested

"I agree" said Duke

They both without hesitation jumped off the bridge into the river below, The River was pulling them both towards the waterfall as they both go over.

 **To be Continued in next Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

At the Cobra camp Major Bludd and Cobra and the Joe prisoners, they were all sitting on the ground tied up and being guarded by Vipers. Werner is studying the map trying to figure out the location of Apophis Stone, Firefly joins them and he has with him a brown leather bag

"Good news Bludd, Duke and Lara Croft are dead" he said boasting

The Joes hear the news and a look of anger and sadness appears on their faces especially on Tunnel Rat's face.

"You Snake bastards, you won't get away with this" yelled Beachhead

"You better kill us right now, because we will hunt you down and kill all of you" yelled Tunnel Rat

Firefly shows Bludd the leather bag, and immediately Werner recognizes the bag

"This is Lara's bag" he said as he goes through it and takes out the scrolls

"Those Scrolls, must lead to Stone" said Bludd

"It will take some time to decipher them, but they should give us the location of the stone" said Werner

The Joes sit by helpless as Cobra gets one step closer to finding the stone. Scarlett watches Snake Eyes as she tries to figure out what's he thinking, even she could Snake eyes wouldn't be able to tell not because he couldn't because he didn't want too

"Should we kill them now" asked Firefly

"No, I want them to witness Cobra's triumph" said Bludd

"Yeah, that's what you snake bastards always say before you lose" said Beachhead

"Not this time Joes" yelled Bludd

"Even if you succeed, and kill us the rest of GIJOES will stop you" said Scarlett

"By then it will be too late my dear Scarlett" said Bludd

* * *

Duke's body washed up by the river, he wakes up feeling disoriented as he gets to his feet. He looks around trying to locate Lara

"Lara!" he shouted

He continues to search for her until finally he spots her by the river, he notices her bare back without a shirt or Bra. As a gentlemen he turns around and faces the opposite direction as she puts on her tank top, she turns around and notices him standing behind her

"Are you all right?" asked Duke

"Yes, I'm fine" she responded

Lara looks around trying to find her bag; she realizes that Cobra must have taken it.

"Cobra has the scrolls, they're going to find the stone" said Lara

"Come on, we have to find the others" said Duke

They start moving along the woods until suddenly they hear footsteps and they both hide in the bushes. Duke catches a glimpse of the man; he was heavyset and looks to be Samoan. The man was carrying a rifle and when his back was turned, Duke saw an opening and tackles the man from behind forcing him to drop his weapon. Duke points the rifle at the man

"All right Lara, you can come out now" ordered Duke

Lara comes out of the bushes and immediately recognizes the man

"Jonah?" she asked

"You know this man?" Asked

"This Jonah, he is my friend" said Lara as she goes up to hug him

Jonah Maiava was one Lara's closest friends and one of the survivors of Endurance crash

"Jonah what are you doing here?" she asked

"We got worried about you" he responded

"Who's we?" she asked

"That would be us" said two voices as two more people join them, an older gentleman and a young woman who looks to be Chinese or Japanese

"Conrad, Sam!" said Lara excitedly as she goes to hug them

Conrad Roth and Samantha Nishimura two more of Lara's friends who also survived the crash on the Endurance, They all walk to the campsite

"This is Duke, he with the GIJOES" said Lara making the introduction

"How did you people know that we were here, this mission is top secret" asked Duke

"I have sources that tell me that Cobra is here" said Conrad

"Yes Conrad, we know we encountered them" said Lara

"They're after the Apophis Stone" said Duke

"These sources of yours who are they?" asked Lara

"They're from inside Croy towers" said Conrad

"That means Werner is working with Cobra" said Lara

"Apparently Von Croy industries and Extensive Enterprises have working on a merger" said Conrad

"Extensive Enterprises is a front for Cobra's operation" said Duke

"Cobra and Von Croy may God help us all" said Lara


	7. Chapter 7

At the Pit Hawk was sitting in his office, he wondered what was going on as he lost contact with Duke and his team of Joes. Breaker comes into office with an update on the missing Joes

"Sir, it seems that contact was lost three days ago" he said

"This doesn't sound good" said Hawk as he gets worried

"Are you going to send for reinforcement's sir?" asked Breaker

"No not yet" Hawk responded

Flint and Lady Jaye walks into the office, judging by the looks on their faces they had some bad news

"Sir have you heard from Duke?" asked Flint

"Why is there something we need to know?" asked Hawk

"We went to the library and found more information on the Apophis Stone" said Lady Jaye

"Apparently who ever has possession of the Stone can open a portal that can unleash unimaginable evil" said Flint

"Well I just hope Cobra didn't get the stone" said Lady Jaye

"How could they, we have the best Archaeologist in world in Lara Croft working with them" said Flint

* * *

Duke, Lara, Conrad, Jonah and Sam are walking along the trail looking for the other Joes, Duke starts to worry as he wonders if his teammates are even alive, Lara begins to worry herself she definitely start grow fond of the Joes, she was amazed at their relationship it was almost like a family dynamic than a military one

"Duke, are we sure that they're alive?" asked Lara

"Trust me Lara, they're alive" Duke responded

"How can you be so sure?" asked Conrad

"Because I know Cobra they're very narcissistic they want to keep them alive so they can boast in their victory" said Duke

They keep walking until they reached the Cobra camp; they crouched down into the bushes as they see an army of Vipers, but no sign of the rest of the team. Lara takes out her bow and arrow and fires a shot catching one of the vipers in the chest. They all come out of the bushes with guns blazing killing all the vipers. Lara goes into one of the tents and sees a map and a computer

"Oh no, they figured out the location of the Stone" said Lara

"Where?" asked Duke

"In the cave in the mountain just north of here" she responded

"Then we better get moving" said Conrad

"All right this is going viral" said Sam as she takes out her camera

"Sam, you can't come with us it's too dangerous" said Lara

"She's right, Cobra has no qualms in killing innocents" said Duke

"Me and Jonah will stay here with her" said Conrad

* * *

Major Bludd and Cobra has found the cave, they are digging while the Joe prisoners are being forced to watch. They keep digging until they finally see a box

"At last, we found the Apophis Stone" said Bludd

They try to open it but it was locked

"We'll shoot it open" said Firefly

"No, you'll damage the stone" said Werner

Werner looked at the box and noticed ancient Egyptian writing

"This is going to take some time to figure the message" said Werner

"The message on the box must some type of combination" said Bludd

"Once I decode it the Box will open and the Stone will be ours" Said Werner


	8. Chapter 8

Flint, Lady Jaye, Breaker and Heavy Duty are on the jet on the way to Mongolia to find and rescue their teammates. Flint and Lady Jaye decided to go behind Hawk's back and to rescue Duke and the others

"Are we sure we're doing the right thing going behind Hawk's back?" asked Lady Jaye

"Yes we are, our friends are in trouble I can feel it in my gut" Flint responded

"Flint's right, we couldn't wait for Hawk to give the word we have to act fast" said Breaker

"I just hope we're not too late" said Heavy Duty

"Don't worry Heavy, we will find them like the saying goes no man left behind" said Flint

"Or woman for that matter" said Lady Jaye

"When we get back I'll take full responsibility with Hawk" said Flint

"No, we'll take full responsibility we're in this together" said Lady Jaye

"You bet your ass we are" said Heavy Duty

"Yo Joe!" they all shouted

* * *

Duke and Lara have been walking for a few hours; Lara was looking at the GPS trying to figure out the location of the cave. Duke was impressed by the way Lara took charge even though he was supposed to be the lead on this mission; he couldn't help but admire her strength and courage. He has always been impressed with the women on his team Scarlett, Lady Jaye and even Cover Girl; But Lara was the first non military female that he has seen that has those same qualities as the female Joes. He now understood why Tunnel Rat was so infatuated with her

"How much longer Lara?" he asked

"I say about another mile" she responded

They continued walking until they came to a mountain Lara takes out the GPS and looks at it

"According to the GPS we have to go up" said Lara

They take out the equipment and started to climb the mountain, Lara again shows her experience as grips the side of the mountain and started to climb, Duke was climbing right beside her. They make it to the top and started to walk when suddenly they spot Vipers up ahead. They hide in the bushes and watch as the vipers seem to be guarding the entrance to the cave. So Lara takes out her bow and arrow and fires a shot catching one of the vipers between the eyes, and when the other Viper goes to check on his teammate he is hit in the neck with an arrow. They run up to the entrance, Duke Looks at the two dead vipers and back at Lara

"I don't know what to say, but Lady those were excellent shots" said Duke impressed

"Thank you" said Lara

"I mean it, I served with some of the best expert marksmen in the military I never seen such precision with an Bow"said Duke

"Not bad for a heiress" Lara joked

"After this mission is over I'm going to ask Hawk to put you on the team" said Duke

"I'm flattered, but I respectfully decline" said Lara

* * *

Down in the cave Werner was still trying to figure out the coded message on the box containing the Apophis stone, Major Bludd and Firefly were starting to grow impatient

"Damn it Werner, haven't you opened that box yet?" Yelled Bludd

"Patience Sebastian, I think I'm close to figuring it out" Werner responded

The Joes sat tied up as they tried to open the box, suddenly Snake eyes somehow found a way to free himself from the ropes. He sneaks over and unties Scarlett and they both untie Beachhead and Tunnel Rat, the Joes now free goes up to the vipers from behind and takes them down. Bludd and Firefly look on with shock on their faces

"It over Bludd, it's time for you surrender" said Scarlett

"You fool Bludd, we should've killed them when we had the chance" yelled Firefly

"Yep you snake bastards didn't know when fold them" said Beachhead

The Joes and cobra were now at a standoff when suddenly Werner opened the box revealing the stone glowing bright red, but then the stone shoots off a red beam through the ceiling opening the portal. The cave started to shake and man sized serpents come through the walls, they started to attack the vipers by biting their heads off. Major Bludd and Firefly decides to make a run for it

"Wait Bludd what about the stone?" asked Firefly

"Fuck the stone let's get out of here" said Bludd

Werner goes and tries to close the portal by closing the box, but he is hit by a laser beam that renders him unconscious. The Joes scramble for cover and starts shooting at the serpents, but the more they kill the more of them comes out the portal

"Hey Beach, do you still think treasure hunting is boring?" said Tunnel Rat

"Damn Tunnel Rat this is no time to be funny" Beachhead responded

Outside the cave Major Bludd and Firefly have exited the cave, but they are stopped in their tracks when they run into Duke and Lara

"Where are going Bludd? Asked Duke

"You're both alive!" yelled Bludd

"Sorry to disappoint the two of you" said Lara

"Where are the others?" asked

"They're as good as dead" said Firefly

"You're too late Hell has been unleashed" said Bludd

Duke and Lara ties up Bludd and Firefly and goes into the cave

"I don't know if your religious or not I just hope God is with us" said Duke

"Me too Duke, me too" said Lara


	9. Chapter 9

Conrad, Jonah and Sam are at the campsite waiting for Duke and Lara to return, it has been hours since they left.

"Where are they? They should've been back by now" said Conrad

"Maybe we should go after them" said Jonah

"You heard them it's far too dangerous we better keep waiting" said Conrad

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something big and I can't film it" said Sam

They continued to wait until suddenly they hear footsteps; Jonah and Conrad grabbed their rifles

"All who's there come out and show yourself" ordered Jonah

Flint, Lady Jaye, Heavy Duty and Breaker come out of the bushes with their guns drawn.

"Wait, you must be the rest of the Joes" said Conrad

"Who are you people?" asked Lady Jaye

"We're friends of Lara" said Sam

Lara friends fill them in on what happened with Lara and the Joes.

"So which way did Duke and Lara go?" asked Flint

"They went north" said Conrad

"We should go after them" said Heavy Duty

"All right let's go" ordered Flint

* * *

Meanwhile at the cave the rest of the Joes were still fighting off the giant serpents, Snake Eyes jumps over to Werner's unconscious body and drags him over to safety. Scarlett, Beachhead and Tunnel Rat continues to shoot the serpents

"We're running low on ammo" yelled Beachhead

"We have to find a way to close the portal" yelled Scarlett

Duke and Lara finds them and the team is reunited

"Duke? Lara?" You're both alive yelled Tunnel Rat as he's happy to see them

"Oh my God, What hell has happened?" Asked Duke

"Hell is the right word to describe this" said Tunnel Rat

"The portal has been opened" said Lara

"Well no shit, how do we close the fuckin thing" yelled Beachhead

Lara takes out her book and begins to read it, she finds the solution

"According to this there's another code that can close the portal"

Suddenly the cave starts to shake again, a giant sized serpent head peers through portal. The Joes look on with shock and fear on their faces

"Oh no it's worse than I thought" said Lara

"What is it Lara" asked Duke

"According to Egyptology Apophis also known as the Apep the Giant Serpent" said Lara

"What a minute I studied this didn't the serpent try to eat the sun?" asked Tunnel Rat

"You are correct Tunnel Rat" said Lara

"I think we all need to get out of here now!" yelled duke

They take Duke's suggestion and started to leave, Snake Eyes picked up Werner and carried him out, as Duke and Lara goes to exit the cave shakes again causing boulders to fall. Duke and Lara were now trapped with the stone and the giant serpent. On the other side of wall the rest of the Joes realized that the two of them are trapped

"Duke and Lara are trapped inside" yelled Tunnel Rat

"We got to get them out of there" yelled Scarlett

Tunnel Rat finds a bag of C4 explosives left behind by Cobra; he grabs it and takes off.

"Tunnel Rat, Where the hell do you think you're going?" yelled Beachhead

"Trust me Beach, I have a plan" he responded

Down in the cave Lara continues read the trying to figure out the spell to close the portal, Duke looks on as the king sized serpent gets half way through the portal

"Hurry Lara, we have to close this Portal" yelled Duke

"Wait I think I found the spell" said Lara

Lara begins to chant the spell in Egyptian, as she chanting the portal begins to close

"It's working" yelled Duke

As the portal continues to close the serpent pulls his head back into the portal. The portal closes and the rumbling stops, Duke goes over and hug Lara and in a sudden instant the two fall into a kiss. Tunnel Rat walks in and sees them

"Are you two all right?" he asked awkwardly

"Were fine, we closed the portal" said Duke

"We need to get out of here now because I placed C4 around the cave and it's set to go off any minute" said Tunnel Rat

Outside the cave Flint and the others find them, Scarlett, Beachhead and Snake Eyes all go up to greet their teammates

"Are you guys okay?" asked Flint

"We're good, but Duke and Lara are trapped in the cave" said Scarlett

"Tunnel Rat is in there too" said Beachhead

Suddenly the cave explodes and a huge cloud of smoke fills the air, everyone outside of the cave watches in horror as they wonder their friends' fate

"Oh my God Duke, Tunnel Rat" yelled Flint

"Lara!" yelled Conrad

"Hey look over there" yelled Lady Jaye as she spots Duke, Lara and Tunnel Rat

They managed to escape the cave before the blast

"How did you guys manage to get out?" asked Heavy Duty

"I found another exit out of the cave" said Tunnel Rat

"Apparently we didn't see it" said Duke

"I may be a Tomb Raider, but you are really a Tunnel Rat" said Lara complimenting him

"Hey Duke, I'm sorry for the way I acted" said Tunnel Rat

"No worries man, I'm just glad we made it out alive" Duke responded

"And judging by that kiss I think Lara might be into you" said Tunnel Rat

"I'm sorry I know how you feel about her" said Duke

"Well I guess I'm not her type, but if I can't have her at least one of us has a shot" said Tunnel Rat

"Well it looks like our mission has been completed Cobra didn't get the Stone" said Flint

"Yo Joe!" they all shouted


End file.
